


The Power of Names

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Even is determined to give Isak a nickname. Isak is determined to shoot every single one of them down.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	The Power of Names

Isak headed into the kitchen to find another beer, nervous excitement bubbling in his stomach. He always felt like this at any party where Even Bech Næsheim was in attendance. 

"Well hello," a low voice drawled in his ear. Isak shivered. He hadn't even heard him approach.

"Hi," he whispered, turning his head slightly to take in the figure of the taller boy standing alongside him.

"Having fun, Curls?" Even asked with a grin.

Isak raised an eyebrow. "Curls? Really?"

"What?" Even asked. "You don't like that nickname?"

"I don't like nicknames in general," Isak shrugged. Even studied him, and Isak's stomach gave a little flip at the look in Even’s eyes.

"I'll find one that fits," Even promised, and with a flirty wink he retreated back into the living room.

Isak sighed as he watched him walk away, eyes firmly glued on the taller boy's ass.

"Isak!" Jonas called from the doorway, holding up the joint in his hand. "Are you coming to smoke sometime this century?"

"Yeah, yeah," Isak grumbled, jogging over to join his friends.

* * *

"So I assume that the usual nicknames are out?" Even asked, leaning forward to take a sip out of his milkshake.

"Huh?" Isak asked. He'd been off in his own world. Even's hair was still damp from the heavy rain, and one droplet of water had been slowly running down the side of his neck, Isak's eyes following it's path down.

"Baby?" Even asked.

Isak screwed up his nose. "No," he said firmly.

"Sweetheart?" Even continued.

"Lame."

"Honey?"

"Ew no."

Even frowned in concentration, absentmindedly chewing on his straw. Isak's eyes were fixed to his mouth, licking his lips. Frustration filled him. God, who cared about cutesy nicknames? Isak just wanted Even to kiss him already.

"I'll keep trying," Even said with a bright smile.

* * *

"Hey Issy!" Even said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Isak stared at him like he'd grown a second head. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes out in front of the school for Even, just to be insulted?

"My baby sister calls me that," Isak said, bristling with annoyance. "Because she's three and can't speak properly yet."

Even pouted. "Sorry," he whispered, his arm slowly dropping from Isak’s shoulders.

Isak sighed, feeling guilty.  "No,  _ I'm  _ sorry," he said. "That was rude of me."

"It's okay," Even said, offering him a small smile, tentatively reaching forward to take his hand.

Isak blushed so red that the awkward tension between them was immediately forgotten.

"Maybe I should just call you my sweet little cherry tomato instead," Even snickered.

"Shut up," Isak pouted, silently willing the heat in his cheeks to disappear.  


* * *

"Where's your boyfriend today?" Mahdi asked.

Isak had agreed to help Mahdi out on Saturday afternoon with some homework he wasn’t quite understanding. He hadn't had anything better to do, sadly, so he'd said yes. He was now regretting that decision.

"He's not my boyfriend," Isak scowled.

"Wait, really?" Mahdi asked incredulously. "But he always calls you by all those cute nicknames."

"He's just teasing me," Isak sighed. "Can we drop it? I thought you wanted to study?"

"Yeah, sure," Mahdi said reluctantly. "I still think you’re being dumb though. You should ask him out."

Mahdi yelped as he dodged the book that came flying directly at his face.

"Not cool man!"

* * *

Isak looked in the mirror, sighing as he ruffled a hand through his hair, trying to get it to behave. He was getting ready to go out with the guys to a club that rarely id’s. Isak hadn't been before, but he'd been quietly informed that Even was a regular, so he'd tried to make some sort of effort to look nice.

Over the past few weeks, Isak had been getting more and more frustrated. He was at least 80% sure that Even was into him, but the boy never made a move, instead choosing to just tease him and occasionally put an arm around him or take a hold of his hand.

It was nice, but Isak wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss Even. Well, he wanted to do  _ a lot _ more than that, but a kiss would be a good start.  And this nickname business was driving him up the wall. All he wanted was for Even to call him by his real name, grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Isak glanced at the time. It was almost ten o'clock, the time he'd agreed to meet the guys at the club, so with one final look in the mirror, Isak headed out.

When he arrived, he found his friends already waiting out front. They waved him over.

"Evening," Jonas said, smirking as he looked him up and down. "Trying to impress someone tonight?"

"Even," Isak shrugged, biting down a smile.

"You look great, Isak," Magnus said approvingly.

"Thanks," Isak said, blushing lightly.

Mahdi rolled his eyes. "Oi, can we go in now?"

Isak laughed, and Mahdi's eyes flicked to him. He paused, eyes looking him up and down. "What?" Isak asked.

"I dunno. You look different," Mahdi said suspiciously.

"Don't be rude," Jonas snapped, hitting his arm. "Isak can dress up if he wants to."

Isak looked down at his clothes with a frown. He had on a pair of skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt with some graphic print and a black denim jacket. It wasn't exactly his usual style but it didn't look all that different from the clothes everyone else was wearing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Isak asked Mahdi, confused.

"Nothing," Mahdi said. "I'm just used to seeing you in hoodies and a snapback I guess."

Isak rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go in."

* * *

It was almost an hour later before Isak saw Even weaving through the crowd, eyes lighting up as he spotted him. He veered towards him, sliding into the booth at his side.

"Hey," Isak said, shivering as Even's spicy aftershave filled the air between them.

"Hi. I don't think I've ever seen you in here before," Even said, eyes dropping down and taking in his clothes.

"First time," Isak admitted.

Even grinned. "Is that so?"

Isak hummed his agreement, heart starting to race at the proximity of the other boy. Behind them, the music was loud, many people dancing and grinding on each other. The thought of pressing up against Even like that made Isak feel a little faint.

"Have you been drinking?" Even asked, leaning a little closer.

Isak frowned. "No, why?"

"Your cheeks are flushed," Even observed. He brought a hand up, rubbing his thumb over Isak's heated skin. "Like two rosy little peaches."

"It's hot," Isak whispered, trying to calm his racing heart. Even was so close. If Isak leaned forward just a few short centimeters, he could kiss him.

Even smiled at him as if he could read his mind. He leaned closer, and Isak held his breath, staring at him.

But instead of kissing him, Even brought his hands to Isak's jacket, helping him ease it off his shoulders.

"There you go Peaches, is that better?" Even asked, winking at him.

Isak sighed irritably, turning away and looking down at his glass. "Yeah, sure, thanks."

* * *

"You know, for someone that’s supposed to be so suave or whatever, you really are oblivious," Mikael drawled.

"What are you talking about?" Even frowned at his friend.

Even leaned back against the wall, scowling as he watched Isak, who was on the other side of the room chatting animatedly with Jonas.

"Why haven't you made a move?" Mikael asked, glaring at him. "Stop fucking around."

"I'm not," Even insisted. "I just, I dunno. Sometimes I think he likes me, but most of the time he just seems annoyed."

"I'd be annoyed too if you kept trying to call me by some stupid nickname," Mikael pointed out.

"What's wrong with a nickname?" Even asked. "They're cute."

"You're an idiot," Mikael informed him. "I don't know why I'm even bothering. You my friend, are hopeless and Isak's clearly better off without you."

Even groaned and Mikael gave him an unimpressed look before turning to leave. Even sighed, shoulders slumping. "Mikael, wait."

His friend looked back at him. "What?"

"What should I do?" Even asked quietly.

"Have you considered calling him by his name?" Mikael asked.

Even blinked. Mikael rolled his eyes and walked away.

He looked back over at Isak, who was on his own again, now leaning against the wall looking uncomfortable. Even took a deep breath, before slowly making his way back over to the boy.

"Having a good time Isak?" He asked as he slotted next to him.

Isak’s breath hitched.

"What did you call me?" He demanded, looking up at him.

"Isak, that's your name isn't it?" Even said, a little unnerved by the intensity of Isak's gaze. Clearly Mikael had been right.

"You never call me by my name," Isak pointed out.

"Isak," Even said again. Isak stared at him, eyes wide, mouth parted. Even leaned in closer. "Isak," he whispered.

"Even," Isak whimpered. "Please fucking kiss me."

Slowly Even leaned down, eyes searching Isak's face to make sure this was what he wanted. Isak made an impatient noise, grabbing his shirt and rising up onto his tip toes, pulling Even closer. Even felt his heart racing in his chest as his eyes fluttered closed, gently brushing his lips over Isak’s.

It was achingly sweet, and Even could feel his fingers trembling as he wrapped them around Isak, holding the other boy against his chest as he kissed him again and again, falling a little harder with every soft sigh that fell from Isak's lips.

Reluctantly, Even pulled away, sucking in a shaky breath, his forehead resting on Isak's.

"Can I try one more?" Even asked quietly.

"One," Isak said with an impatient sigh, fingers clenching tighter into the fabric of Even's shirt.

Even opened his eyes, moving back slightly so that he could take in Isak's expression. "Can I call you mine?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "Do you mean it?" he asked sounding serious.

Even nodded. "Yeah," he said hoarsely.

Isak's smile was brilliant. "Yes," he said simply.

Even leaned in, capturing his mouth, ignoring Mikael's muttered, "finally," and the cheers of Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. Their kisses grew heated, and Even groaned Isak's name as the blonde's hands drifted lower and slipped under his shirt.

"Get a room," Mahdi hollered.

"Sounds good to me," Isak murmured against his lips. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
